Caro Ru Lushe
| gender = Female | species = is a::Human | homeworld = origin::residence::Alzas | born = born::0065 | relatives = Fate Testarossa (guardian) | partner = Erio Mondial | affiliations = member of::TSAB, member of::Riot Force 6 | occupation = Lightning Squad Forward (StrikerS) Wildlife preservation official | rank = | magic_system = magic system::Mid-Childa (uses::summoner) | magic_color = magic color::Pink | magic_rank = C+ (Strikers) magic rank::A+ (post-''StrikerS'')[http://nanoha.julynet.jp/?%CB%E2%CB%A1%2FStrikerS#t86327bb Mage ranks in StrikerS] on the Japanese Nanoha wiki. | device = Kerykeion | summon = Friedrich Voltaire | name_ja = キャロ・ル・ルシエ | name_romaji = Kyaro Ru Rushie | first = | voices = }} is a character in appears in::Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS. Fate T. Harlaown became her guardian after Caro had been banished from her tribe due to possesing too much power. Wherever she goes, Caro is usually accompanied by her pet dragon, Friedrich (or Fried, for short). She is a kind and somewhat timid girl and, just like her partner Erio, has little sense for matters of life that most people would see as ordinary. She is named for either the or the . In StrikerS Native of the TSAB-administrated world No. 6, Alzas, Caro was born within the nomad-like "Minority Tribe" known as Lu-Lushe.StrikerS DVD 2's bonus material. Since very little, she was taught the tribe's traditional uses::summoning arts: the "Dragon Summon". Caro exhibited a rare talent to the craft, to the point that she could already summon two powerful dragons by the age of six. This frightened the elders of her tribe however, who believed that her power would attract misfortune, and lead them to banish the girl.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS: episode 05. Sent to stay at a TSAB's HQ-attached special protection facility on residence::Mid-Childa, Caro had a life of many restrictions and few liberties imposed upon her. This would have gone on forever, had she not met with Fate one day by pure chance.Accordingly to this timeline, this event occurred three years prior to StrikerS. After hearing about Caro's past, Fate decided to take her in and become the girl's guardian. In the beginning, circumstances prevented Fate and Caro from living together. Instead, the girl started to live and work at a wildlife preservation area in the TSAB-administrated world No. 61, residence::Supools, where she discovered that her talent as a summoner also helped her to deal with all sorts of animals. Caro remained there until she was invited to be part of the Riot Force 6. Although talented, Caro still has much to mature as a mage. At the beginning of StrikerS, she is a C+ ranked, ground-based summoner that had little to no control over the dragons that she invoked. Caro eventually overcame this flaw after her ingression in the RF6 and much training, becoming a part of the Lightning Squad under the sign-name of "Lightning 4" and a reliable member of the Forward Team. It is slightly implied that she harbors romantic feelings towards Erio. At the end of the series, Caro goes back to TSAB-administrated world No. 61 and continue to work at a wildlife preservation along with Erio. In ViVid Unlike Erio, Caro has hardly grown a 1.5 cm in the time of ViVid, much to her frustration and to Lutecia's chagrin, who jokingly refers to her as "midget". Caro also appears to have a slight complex about her height, since her partner, Erio, and Lutecia, are significantly taller than her. Like Erio, she now sports a long ponytail. The two of them still work together on Supools but take a few days off when Fate informs them that she plans to go on trip with Vivio. They are next seen on Carnaaji, where they meet up with the rest of the group, delighting Fate. In chapter 10, she, Erio, Fate, Nanoha, Subaru, and Teana participate in a spectacular mock battle. In the team battle on the second training day, Caro takes the Full Back position of the Red Team, opposing Lutecia. Caro summons Einhart back when she is injured while fighting Nanoha, and soon gets attacked by Lutecia and Lio. Caro uses her Alchemic Chains ability to distract Lio and Lutecia long enough for Corona's golem to launch its fist at them, defeating them. Immediately afterward, Nanoha takes her by surprise and defeats her. After the other two matches of the day, Caro spends some family time with Erio and Fate. Like the StrikerS season, Erio and Caro seems to have a romantic relationship. In Force Caro first appears in chapter 5 of Force, when she and Erio are assigned back under Hayate's command in the member of::Special Duty Section 6, created specifically to deal with the current Eclipse crisis. Powers Although she is a user of the Mid-Childan magic system, Caro's main talent is her ability to use her summoning magic. Specifically, she is skillful at summoning and controlling dragons (hence the name Dragon Summon). Furthermore, she is quite proficient at Increase-type Support spells. Combining this ability with her blatant handicap for direct combat (she is highly dependent of her summoned dragons in order to attack proficiently, even after receiving Nanoha's training) into consideration, Caro was assigned as the Fullback of the Forward Team. Like most users of Summoning Magic seen so far, Caro possess a Boost Device, which is named Kerykeion. It also seems like Caro is capable of telepathy. Barrier Jacket Caro's Barrier Jacket possesses a white cape that is very similar to Fate's and she wears a white hat. Spells Gallery Trivia * Caro is based on (and shares a voice actress with) of , who pilots the dragon-themed mech . * On her first appearance Caro wears a hooded outfit similar to that traditionally worn by the class in the Final Fantasy series. References Category:Characters